


Integrity

by Tzalmavet



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: (if you haven't been to zone 3 I mean), Gen, Self-Induced Vomiting, Spoilers, Vomiting, let me know if I need to add more warnings or change the rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzalmavet/pseuds/Tzalmavet
Summary: In which the Batter tries some of the sugar in zone 3, and quickly regrets doing so.





	Integrity

The Batter crouched over the edge of the Vesper monorail station and coughed violently.  His hands shook, wet with the vomit that dripped from his mouth.  He clawed at his stomach, cursing it.  Cursing himself.  Cursing everything.

"It smells awfully good around here," is what Zacharie had said, when the Batter had first seen the sugar... and it had _tasted_ awfully good, too.  The locals in every zone had a tendency to overreact to most things, so he was sure he could handle it.  It was sweet, and had a texture nothing like the meats he used to treat the ailments that spectres afflicted him with.  Maybe, he'd thought, it could be another part of his diet before the end of his quest.

Until he'd learned what it was made of.

Gross.  Horrible.   _Impure_ _._

He shoved his fingers down his throat again and hacked.   _Disgusting._  Not a single grain could be left in him.  Not one impure speck.  If he could reach into his innards and scrape out all of it with his fingernails, he would.  He'd barely contained his disgust when the man at the furnace had told him exactly what had comprised that deceptively tasty powder.  How could he have been so thoughtless?  So stupid?  Of  _course_  it was impure.  Everything in these wicked lands was corrupt and out to poison everything they touched.  Allowing his confidence to make him think he was above their influence and let his guard down, even for a minute, was a horrible mistake.  But now, he could only choke as he hoped no permanent damage had been done.

The Batter heaved over the tracks, trying to keep tears out of his eyes as clear acid burned his throat.  It hurt, it hurt a lot, and there was no sweet taste left in his vomit, but he had to be sure.  He needed to be pure to go on with this.  He couldn't afford to take any chances.

He shoved his fingers down again.

His entire body shook as nothing, not even a trickle, came up, throwing him into a coughing fit.  But it wasn't enough.   _He needed to be pure._

He shoved his fingers down again.

He all but completely collapsed, choking and gasping, somehow maintaining a grip on the metal.  He tried to catch his breath, and looked at his hands.  They were slicked with streaks of red, black, and yellow, and had a nasty feeling that tingled over every millimeter.

He felt cautious relief washing through him as he was calmed by how all that nastiness was on the floor now, instead of soaking into his body, toxifying him.

He slowly got to his feet and smeared his hands across his pants.  His Add-Ons floated close by in a concerned manner, but he'd done all that could be done.  His stomach felt like it'd been thrown in the furnace, but there was no sugar left in it.  Purifying had always involved pain on the part of the purified, and he found comfort in that fact as he rubbed his sore midsection.

The Batter coughed one last time and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.  His puppeteer was returning, and he made his way back towards the last save block he'd touched.

Everyone, himself included, would be pure forever, soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Well THAT was a lot more graphic than I thought it would be. Just a quick story that I felt like jotting down.


End file.
